


This All Started With a Dare

by Thisismylifenow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), I hope it's good, I wrote this in like six hours, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Pidge dared him to go in the house, This is based on a ghost AU, ghost au, keith is a ghost, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismylifenow/pseuds/Thisismylifenow
Summary: Lance is dared by Pidge to go into the haunted house on top of the hill. Here he meets Keith, the spirit of a boy killed too young. This story takes place over the course of 3/4ths of the year, from Halloween night to June. In the course of that time, Lance makes friends with Keith and falls in love with him.





	1. Halloween Night

Chapter 1: Halloween Night

 

It all started with a dare on Halloween night. 

Hunk and Pidge dared him to go into the old house on the hill that was rumored to be haunted ever since the homeowners moved out five years ago. 

Lance didn’t know much about the family, only that something tragic happened that made them move out. All the kids in Lance’s town know about the house, but no one decided to go into it after some of them got scared and started the rumors of it being haunted.

Anyway, the house hasn’t been lived in since they left. So, naturally, as a dare from Pidge, Lance was supposed to go into the house on Halloween night with only a pumpkin for light and stay there for an hour. Lance, the totally not scared kid that he was, took Pidge up on this dare. 

After all, Lance had to prove to Pidge that he wasn’t scared.

Hunk took out his phone and started to film Lance walking up to the house. Lance turned back and gave the camera a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything. Pidge gave him a sinister smile and Hunk gave him a thumbs up. 

Lance turned back around and started walking to the house, muttered to himself, “Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence, Hunk. Like a thumbs up is going to help anything.” Lance continued to the old house that looked like it was about a winds breath away from falling down.

He noticed a red motorcycle with a broken windshield on it in front of the door, but it looked rusted and not able to be used. Lance looked up at the house and took a breath before balancing the pumpkin in one hand and pushing the door open with the other, only to find it was latched with a chain. Lance put the pumpkin down and put his hand through the door and tried to get the chain to let go. After a few minutes of tinkering, he finally got it to fall, letting out a victory yelp as the door swung open.

“You go, Lance. You’re gonna show Pidge there’s nothing to be scared of here.” Lance said to himself, trying to be brave. He stood in the doorway and swung the pumpkin light around to find nothing. No furniture, no lights, nothing. The homeowners must have taken everything. Everything but the motorcycle outside. Lance briefly wondered if the bike was someone else’s, but quickly dismissed that thought as it looked like it hasn’t run in years.

Keith looked down from upstairs at the boy that had wandered into his house. 

Lance took a few steps in and felt like he was being watched. He looked around, but couldn’t see anything. 

“Calm down, Lance. You’re fine. You’re just psyching yourself out. The only person here is you and Pidge and Hunk are right outside if you need them.” Lance looked around more but still couldn’t find anything. 

If he was being honest, he was starting to get bored. 

He walked into the living room and heard the back door slam shut. Lance jumped and swung his head back to glare at the door, as if it killed his dog.

“Do you always talk to yourself?” An unknown voice questioned him. Lance gasped and looked back in front of him where the voice came from. Lance almost screamed because the person in front of him had no legs. He just had a white wisp of a tail where his legs were supposed to be. Lance dropped the pumpkin and backed up slightly. The pumpkin top rolled off of the top and onto the floor. Keith looked down at it and asked, “Really? You come into my house uninvited, on Halloween no less and just drop a pumpkin on the floor?” 

Lance’s only reaction was to gape at the ghost. 

Keith stared back at him and waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Anyone in there?” Lance shook his head and closed his mouth. He looked back at the boy and said, “You’re a ghost.” Keith’s mouth dropped into a frown. “Really? I hadn’t noticed. Was it the hovering four feet in the air or the tail that gave you that idea?” Lance frowned and said, “Hey. I’ve never met a ghost before, so you can quit it with the sarcasm.” 

“Last I checked, this is my house. So no. I can do whatever I want.” Keith smirked at him. Lance was about to retort when he heard Pidge yell for him from outside.

Lance looked up at Keith and asked, “Who are you? Did you die here? Is that why the homeowners moved out?” Keith’s face became hard as he was reminded of his adopted parents and brother. He didn’t blame them for leaving. After all, it was his fault. He kept moving things around and making sounds to try to get their attention. But, nothing ever did. So, they packed up and left. 

Keith shook his head and glared at Lance. “You should go. Your friend will be looking for you.” 

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed.  “Will you at least tell me your name?” 

Keith went silent for a minute, thinking it wouldn't hurt anything. “Keith.”

Lance smiled and said, “I'm Lance. I'll be back, so don't go anywhere.” 

Keith felt a tiny smile grace his face. “Not like I can go anywhere else.” Lance picked up his pumpkin and the top and started toward the door. He turned back and gave one more smile to Keith before he left and closed the door. 

* * *

 

Lance walked back to where Pidge and Hunk were sitting at the base of the tree. Pidge saw him first and she ran up to him. “Lance, where were you, man? You were gone for an hour and thirty minutes.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. He didn't realize he was in there for that long. “I was just exploring. You know, like you dared me to do.”

“I thought you'd be back out here, screaming about ghosts within twenty minutes.”

Pidge and Hunk got up and started walking down the road, back to Lance’s house. Lance looked back at the house and swore he saw the red jacket belonging Keith in the window. He gave a small smile and waved before turning back to his friends.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds the news story of Keith's death online.

When Lance got home from school the following afternoon, he opened his computer and went to Google and searched for deaths in his town. It took a few sources, but Lance finally found an article that talked about a deadly motorcycle crash.

_ April 14th, 2013 _

_ “A deadly crash tonight leaves one family in mourning and one man being charged with vehicular homicide as Keith Kogane, 17, was struck and hit while riding his motorcycle down the highway. Mason Leander, 36, was drinking tonight and instead of calling for somebody to pick him up, decided to drive home. Unfortunately, this spelled doom for both Kogane and Leander. Leander fell asleep at the wheel and drifted into Kogane’s motorcycle near mile marker 27. This resulted in Kogane being pushed off of the road into a ditch where his motorcycle went up in flames. Paramedics tried to save him, but Kogane succumbed to his injuries and died. His family requests that we do not go into any detail, but our thoughts and prayers are with them through this hard time. This story is ongoing.” _

Lance blinked. He couldn't believe that the reason for Keith being dead was because of a drunk driver. He looked further and found another article.

_ July 21st, 2013 _

_ “A death in prison today. Mason Leander, 36, hung himself today in prison. Leander was charged with vehicular homicide in April for killing a 17-year old boy by running him off the road….”  _

Lance didn't want to read anything more on it. He slammed the computer lid down and grabbed his phone and keys. He walked for a long while, not having any destination in mind, but when he looked up, he noticed he had walked to the house where he met Keith. The house looked different in the daytime, not as creepy.

Lance walked up to the house and knocked on the door. “Keith? It's me, Lance. Can I come in?”

He heard a faint “Yeah.” from inside the house and opened the door. Keith was nowhere to be seen, but the windows were letting in a lot of natural light, so Lance could see where he was going today. He made his way into what he thought was the living room. There was really nothing there, but Lance sat on the floor anyway.

“Keith?” He shouted.

“Yeah?” Keith responded right beside him. Lance yelped as he almost jumped five feet in the air. Keith let out a little chuckle. Lance held a hand to his heart.

“Jesus, you scared me, man. Don't do that.” Lance said, clutching his chest. Keith shrugged and sat down next to Lance. “I'm a ghost. It's my job.”

Lance stuck his tongue out like a little kid. He knew he was being immature, but Keith scared him, damn it. Keith actually laughed that time.

The two went silent, just enjoying the sunlight coming through the dead trees outside. It wasn't quite winter yet, but it was chilly enough for Lance to need a jacket, so he fiddled with his sleeves.

“So, I found out how you died.” Lance said. Keith’s smile vanished. “Oh.” “Yeah. I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you myself, but I didn't want to make you angry or upset.” “No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize.”

“Still, I'm sorry that happened to you.” Keith shook his head and just looked at his feet. “Nothing you can do to change it now.”

Keith looked at him and asked, “Why’d you come back?”

Lance looked at him and said, “I promised I would, didn't I? I want to be your friend. You haven't had anybody to talk to in five years, so I'm gonna change that. Tell me about yourself.” Lance’s tone changed at the end to a happier note.

Keith smiled and said, “Well, my name is Keith Kogane. I like motorcycles. I died when I was 17 and now I'm stuck in this house, for whatever reason. Call it unfinished business, call it the afterlife, whatever. All I know is I can't go to wherever the next place is yet.” Lance looked at Keith wide-eyed.

“Do you have any powers?” he asked. Keith nodded and said, “ I can turn my feet into a tail and I can fly through walls. I can touch things, to an extent.”

“What does that mean?” Lance asked. Keith opened his mouth to answer but shook his head. “Better if I show you. Come on.” Keith got up from the floor and Lance did the same. They walked over to the stairs and Keith changed his feet into a tail and floated up the stairs, while Lance had to climb like a normal person.

They made it to the top and a board cracked under Lance. “Are you sure this is safe, Keith?” he asked. Keith nodded and said, “That board was cracked before I died. Unless you're heavier than you let on.” Lance looked offended and said, “I'm appalled, Keith. I thought we were friends. Now, you're insulting me? I don't know if I can be your friend anymore.” Lance put some dramatics in his voice to make it sound better.

Keith just smiled and walked over to a room. He phased through and Lance opened the door, expecting the door to fall down once he opened it. Miraculously, it didn't and the door opened up to a bedroom. The bed was rotten and the mattress had a little mold at the bottom of it, but other than that, the room looked clean. Keith walked over to a toy car that must have been his and concentrated on trying to touch it. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he reached down and picked up the toy car. He held it for a moment, but just as quickly dropped it and started panting.

He looked like he was about to fall down, so Lance tried to get closer to him, but then realized that it probably wouldn't do anything if Keith did fall. He would just pass through Lance like water.

“Keith, why don't you sit down. You look like you're about to pass out. Can ghosts even pass out? Cause you're technically dead, so there's no oxygen anyway….” Lance kept on rambling until Keith took his hand.

“Lance. Shut up.” Keith said.

Lance immediately shut up as a blush started across his face because, _oh my god, a cute boy is holding his hand._ Lance feels like he's gonna die.

“Okay.” His voice cracked.

Keith held Lance’s hand like it was under a microscope. “I haven't felt human hands in a while. You're the first one that's ever come back. Thank you.” Keith looked into Lance’s eyes and Lance stared back at him. Keith’s eyes, even though he'd been dead for five years, were beautiful.

They were greyish-purple and it looked like they had the night sky in them. He could stare for hours, but just as the moment came, it went away as Lance’s phone started ringing, bringing the boys out of their stupor. Lance scrambled to pick up the phone, not bothering to look at the name before hitting answer.

“Hello?!” Lance asked angrily.

“Lance!  No me grites por llamarte. Dónde estás? No estás en casa y dijiste que ibas a limpiar tu habitación cuando llegases de la escuela.” Keith faintly heard from the phone.

Lance’s anger deflated as his mama started yelling at him for answering like that. Lance answered as best he could to try to calm her down.

“ Sí mamá. I’m with a friend. Lo siento por gritar. Me acabas de sorprender.  I'll be home soon. Adios.” Lance threw his phone to the ground and sighed. Keith chuckled at him and Lance threw him a glare which softened into just a frown. “Sorry, Keith. I didn't know I had the volume turned up that loud. I got to go.” Lance said, grabbing his phone and making his way downstairs. Keith followed him in the no-legs form. When they got to the door, they noticed the sun was still up, but it was sinking into the horizon, which meant that Lance had to be home real soon. Keith raised a hand to wave at Lance as he left.

Lance waved before making his way out the door.

When Lance got home, he got an earful for not telling anyone where he was, but it didn't matter. Because he got to see Keith again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Spanish part, I hope I did it right. I have limited knowledge of the language from High School Spanish, so I just used Google Translate. 
> 
> For reference:  
> “Lance! No me grites por llamarte. Dónde estás? No estás en casa y dijiste que ibas a limpiar tu habitación cuando llegases de la escuela.” = "Lance! Don't yell at me. Where are you? You're not at home and you said you were going to clean your room when you got home from school. "  
> “Sí mamá. I’m with a friend. Lo siento por gritar. Me acabas de sorprender. I'll be home soon. Bye.” =  
> "Yes, mom. I'm with a friend. I'm sorry for yelling. You just surprised me. I'll be home soon. Bye."


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Autumn brings new feelings and Lance gets Keith a Christmas gift,  
> Or, Lance is so far gone for Keith, it's not even funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of short and I am so sorry about that.

Fall came and went and now it was winter, complete with snowfall. Thanksgiving was three weeks ago and now, Lance was panicking because he had no idea what to get Keith for Christmas. He had gone to visit him once or twice each week. Ok, maybe it was four or five times, but no one else needed to know that. Lance didn't know what to get the boy he had been crushing on for the last week and a half. Every idea he had was shot down by his brain for some reason. 

Then, he was in town one day, and he saw it. The perfect gift. It would probably take all of his allowance money and he wouldn't have much to spend on the remainder of his family, but he could do it. He raced home and grabbed his money from his sock drawer and shouted to his mom that he would be right back. He ran back into town, hoping against hope that it would still be there. It was and Lance bought it. He picked out a pretty red box with a purple bow on top and gently sat the item inside. He walked home, holding onto the gift like it was a lifeline.

When he got home, he ignored any and all questions as to what he had got and brought it up to his room. He sat it on his dresser and quickly brushed his teeth before getting changed into something warmer than just his jacket. He put on blue mittens with snowflakes on them and a blue toboggan with a matching scarf. He put on his thickest jacket and grabbed the present before setting off again. The sun was setting, which was perfect for what Lance wanted to do.

He made it to the house without any problems. When he opened the door, Keith was standing there in the same attire that he had been wearing back in October, waiting on him. Lance couldn't wait and brought out the present, watching as Keith’s eyes lit up. “Lance. You didn't have to get me a present. I don't have a way of getting one for you.”

Lance smiled and said, “I don't need one and I wanted to get you this. Now, close your eyes.” Keith did and Lance picked the item out of the box. He turned on his flashlight that he grabbed from the house before he left. “I won't be here for Christmas because my family is going down to Cuba to have Christmas there, so I needed to give you your present now.”

Lance placed the flashlight under the present and whispered, “You can open your eyes now, Keith.” Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped at the sight. The orb that Lance had gotten was the exact color of Keith’s eyes and it had bubbles and yellow dots embedded in it, so when Lance turned on the flashlight, the entire room filled up with stars. Keith’s face was filled with wonder and shock and Lance swore his heart stopped because of how beautiful Keith looked.

Lance held the orb up for Keith and Keith leaned in close to Lance to get a better look. He put his finger through the orb and swirled it around like it was water. The colors turn red and blue when the light goes out, but combine into purple when the light turns on. The stars danced across Keith’s face as he was entranced by the light and Lance was gone. He was so far gone for this boy. Keith looked up at Lance and smiled at him. Lance blushed and looked back down at the orb.

“Thank you, Lance. Thank you for this.” Lance looked back up at Keith and just smiled. “You're welcome. Hopefully, this will make up for me not being able to be here for Christmas.” “It does, but you're going to have to make it up to me for New Years.” Lance smiled again and just shook his head.

 


	4. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve and spending time with Keith. Honestly, this entire story is just Lance and Keith.

Lance did make it up to him for New Years. He came over with white sparkling grape juice and two goblets and his computer. They watched the ball drop on a blanket on the den floor and knocked their drinks together and were happy all night. Lance went home the next morning, but when he woke up he was snuggled up next to Keith and Keith was holding his hand. As much as Lance wanted to stay like that, his mama would be mad if he didn't come home before she got up. 

He woke Keith up and Keith noticed that their hands were intertwined. They pulled away with a blush matching the other and Lance rolled up the blanket and emptied out the bottle of sparkling grape juice on the lawn, to which Keith chastised him for. He made it home and in bed before his mama woke up, but he was squealing like a schoolgirl on the inside.

* * *

 

Spring came and brought with it warm weather, which meant Lance had to put his jacket back in his closet until it got cold enough for it again. When he was in Cuba, his cousins taught him how to do an origami bird and so, Lance grabbed some paper before heading to Keith’s. When he got to the house, he noticed the curtains were blowing because of the wind and wondered where Keith was. Lance made his way upstairs, watching out for the cracked floorboard that had cracked back in the autumn.

He found Keith in his bedroom, laying on the mattress. The orb was right beside him on the floor, but to be fair, there was no other place to put it. When Lance walked into the room with a bunch of copier paper, Keith didn't notice, so Lance took that opportunity to look at him for a little bit. The flowers were coming in off the trees and Keith was trying to catch one in his hand. He looked so peaceful. Lance sat down on the floor and this time Keith noticed him. He sat up and watched as Lance sat the paper down on the floor and started folding it.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked.

Lance looked up at him and smiled. “Origami. Some of my cousins taught me how to do it when I was in Cuba. Wanna hold it?” Lance held up the finished bird and Keith shakily took the bird between his pointer finger and his thumb. The paper shook as Lance let go of it, but it stayed in Keith’s grasp.

Keith gasped because he hadn't practiced holding stuff in a while. Lance looked at him excitedly and said, “There you go. Now, you're getting it. Here let me teach you.” Lance took another piece of paper and started to tell Keith how to fold it. Keith tried to follow but got frustrated when the paper didn't do like he wanted. Finally, he managed to fold a full origami bird. Keith smiled at Lance and Lance smiled a soft smile back. “And that is how you fold an origami bird.”

The two kept folding until Lance ran out of paper and Keith started to get tired from all of the energy that he was using to fold the birds. He laid down on the floor and faced Lance with his left cheek on the floor. Lance looked him over and noticed that he looked way more alive than he did back in October. His skin was a pale tan in comparison to the just pale white that he was when they first met. And it seemed as if Keith was actually breathing instead of looking like he was dead...well, you know what I mean.

Keith opened his right eye and said “Take a picture. It'll last longer.” Lance shook his head and flipped Keith off. “Keith, do you remember the crash? Dying?” Keith frowned and sat up. “I remember bits and pieces, but nothing concrete. I just remember what happened after I died. I woke up here, on the couch and I remember hearing my adopted family crying because I had died. I tried to talk to them. I tried to get their attention by knocking over some things, but I guess I scared them away.” Keith put his arms around his knees.

Lance felt sorry for him because no one should ever have to go through something like that. Lance reached for Keith’s hand and laid his hand on top of Keith’s. To his surprise, it didn't go straight through Keith’s hand. Lance tightened his hand, but not enough to hurt Keith. Keith looked over at him gratefully. “I'm glad that you came in here, on Halloween, Lance. I'm glad you're my friend.” Lance smiled at him and said, “Me too.”


	5. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lance and Keith get a surprise for Lance's birthday.

School ended for the summer, so that meant that Lance got to spend more time with Keith every day. Of course, his mother was pressuring him to tell her what he wanted for his birthday and one day, she called while he was with Keith. Needless to say, Keith figured out his birthday was coming up.

Lance told him not to make a big deal out of it, but Keith wanted him to bring over a party hat and a cake. They were going to have a party outside, just the two of them. Of course, that's when it all went bad.

Lance, wearing a party hat and having a slice of cake in a Tupperware container, walked outside to see it all cleaned up. Keith must have spent all night doing it. He walked down the steps to get to the table that was out there when he slipped on a puddle of water that had not been there the day before.

He fell on his butt and the cake went flying to the ground. Somehow, his party hat stayed on. Keith chuckled and picked up a sunflower of the ground. He walked over to Lance, who smiled sheepishly at him.

Keith smiled fondly down at Lance and said, “Fuck it.” Lance didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. He was going to ask, but before he could, Keith kneeled down and pressed his lips to Lance’s. Lance gasped in shock but didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and leaned into Keith’s kiss.

Lance vaguely felt his party hat fall off, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Keith’s lips on his. Keith pulled back and Lance kept his eyes closed in case he was dreaming.

Lance finally opened his eyes and noticed that Keith’s eyes looked sharper, darker even. And his skin was darker...and he wasn't see through anymore.

“Keith. You're not see through anymore!” Lance yelled in happiness. Keith’s eyes widened and he looked down at himself. The wind blew his cropped jacket around and that had never happened before. Lance looked Keith up and down.

Keith brought his hand up to his face to look at it and noticed the aura that had been with him for the past five, now six, years, was fading away. Lance circled his arms around Keith’s waist and hugged him to him. “Keith, I can hug you.” Lance pulled away from him and noticed Keith was crying. Lance held a hand up to Keith’s cheek, where his scar was. Lance wiped away a tear that fell from Keith’s eye with his thumb.

“Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here.” Lance said.

More tears fell from Keith’s eyes as he leaned forward and captured Lance’s lips again. This time, Lance didn't hold back. He held Keith’s cheek softly, but firm. He didn't want to let go.

Lance felt the need to breathe make itself known to him and he pulled away but kept their foreheads together. Keith wasn't having it and tried to get Lance to get back to kissing him.

Lance chuckled and said, “Keith, babe. We'll have plenty of time to do that later. We need to get you something to eat.” Keith whined but nodded.

He pulled away from Lance and stood up, holding out a hand for Lance. Lance took Keith’s hand and stood up. He pecked Keith’s lips again and pulled him through the house, the piece of cake and party hat forgotten.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Lance's mom.

Keith grabbed his orb and they were on their way. 

Keith asked where they were going. Lance just chuckled and pulled Keith to his side. “You'll see. I don't want to spoil it.”

They made their way to Lance’s house, Keith pointing out how things had changed in just six years. It made Lance sad that Keith had missed so much. The trees around them shook with a slight breeze and the smell of summer. Lance could smell a barbecue in the distance and could hear cars down the road, but there weren't any headed their way.

After a few minutes, Keith was leaning against Lance’s shoulder and asking, “How far is it?”

“Not far, mullet.” Lance joked.

“Mullet?” Keith asked, offended. “Yeah. You have a mullet. Therefore, your new nickname is mullet. Deal with it.” Lance said. He gave Keith a sharp smirk. Keith gave him a playful glare.

Soon, they made it to a driveway that led to a two-story house with three cars in the driveway. Keith looked at Lance in confusion, but Lance didn't give him an answer. He just pulled Keith along as he walked up the driveway. The front door opened and Rosa, Lance’s mama, looked at him in questioning.

“I'll explain later, but for right now, Keith needs food. He hasn't eaten for two days.” Rosa's eyes widened and she motioned for both of them to hurry inside the house. They did and she started to cook some grilled cheeses for the two.

“Lance, why is this woman cooking me a grilled cheese sandwich?” Keith whispered to Lance. “Because she's my mom and you haven't had food at all for 6 years. You need to eat.” Lance whispered back to him in his ear. Keith shivered at that and blushed as Rosa put two plates with two grilled cheeses each on it in front of them. Keith grabbed one and bit into it.

Within a few minutes, Keith had sucked down both sandwiches while Lance had only just started on his second one. “Ma’am, may I have another one?” Keith asked Rosa. Her eyes widened and she quickly nodded and cooked another one. Which Keith scarfed down as well.

Lance put his sandwich down and asked, “Mama, can I talk to you? Privately?” She nodded and followed him to her bedroom. Keith tried to hear what they were talking about, but couldn't hear much.

They came out of the bedroom and Keith bit his lip, worried that she would make him leave.

Lance sat back down and started eating again.

“Keith, may I speak with you?” Rosa asked him. Keith gulped and looked to Lance for help, but he only smiled and nodded. Nothing in Lance’s eyes screamed bad things, so Keith nodded and followed Rosa to the same bedroom that she was in a few minutes ago. She closed the door and sat down on the bed. She motioned for Keith to sit down beside her. He did and started getting more nervous than he was before.

“Keith. Are you homeless?” Keith tensed and guessed that yeah, now that he wasn't a ghost, he couldn't live in that house anymore. He nodded and Rosa nodded as well.

“Do you have parents?” Keith didn't know how to answer that one. He thought it may be best to just say, “No. I don't, ma’am. Are you going to call the cops?”

“How old are you?” “17 years old.” “Then, no. I will not call the police. It's okay for you to stay for a few days. You may stay in Lance’s room, but you have to promise me that there will be nothing going on. You seem like a good boy, Keith, but keep in mind that I've only known you for about thirty minutes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Keith said.

Rosa nodded. “And call me Rosa.” she said and got up, walking toward the door. Keith followed behind her and quickly sat in his seat when they got back to the kitchen. Lance grabbed his hand as soon as he sat down and rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand.

“Are you alright?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and held onto Lance’s hand tighter.

“I will be. Thanks to you.”

This all started with a dare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending felt kind of rushed, but maybe that's only because I've read it like five times. Anyway, hope you guys liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came from a tumblr post from tumblr user, allexche. Thanks again for letting me write this. I liked the pictures they drew and hopefully I did a good job. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
